At the Cliffs
by leesahmeraz
Summary: He loved her the moment he set eyes on her, she love him the moment he stopped her from killing herself. One secret can tear worlds apart, can these two people, so different yet so similar, make this love last? Will it be forever? or will it just be a memory? AU Rated T/M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to Stephanie Myers.

I've renamed the story to "_At the cliffs" _use to be_ "A little something called life" _

BELLA POV

I couldn't sit still while waiting for Jacob to get back; I didn't want to go to Emily's, just because I didn't want to bother her. Though I think I was never an inconvenience to her. Instead decided I needed to move, Billy refused to let me cook or clean the house. I might as well start pacing or something before I went crazy, but after awhile the small living room of Billy's house was not big enough for me to move around. It was beginning to become claustrophobic, I needed more space. I quickly decided I would go to the beach, I needed a change of scenery, and being out in the open, with some fresh air would do me some good. Real good if I don't say so myself.

"I'll be at the beach" I yelled to Billy and before he could say anything I was out of the house. I couldn't stand sitting there waiting for Jacob to come back, knowing that he was somewhere out there running around trying to save my sorry ass and protecting his tribe. I quickly walked to the beach and straight to the driftwood I and Jake always sat. It made me calm, being outside, smelling the salty breeze, it made me calm. It relaxed my whole body.

Or so I thought, but it was just plain as annoying, my hair was flying everywhere and I looked like I had a bird's nest in my hair, it was freaken everywhere so I quickly tied it into a messy bun so my hair would stop whipping my face every chance it got.

I sat there for who knows how long, but I was pretty sure that if I checked my watch it would only have passed five minutes. I needed to move, how could someone sit all day? I did enough of that when I was at school, so happy that I had finally finished with it. When I looked up, was where I saw it. It was like a beacon of light, pointing me in the right direction. A cliff that would occupy my time for a little while at least, so I began my trek towards the cliffs, Jacob promised me he would take me cliff diving today, so I decided that I'll just go cliff diving just without the Jacob part. I mean I am capable of doing things myself, no blood no foul right? I wasn't a little kid, I was an adult, or well considered one anyways.

As I got closer to the cliff everything that was in my mind just disappeared. Everything I was worried about left my mind once I reached the cliff. Every current thought, every anxiety just disappeared. I elt calmer, lighter somehow, at ease here. The view was magnificent, waves crashing into the rocks below, birds chirping, the wind blowing through the leaves leaving a rustling noise, the sun high in the bright blue sky, though it was still cold as hell, I could hear children down below laughing. Life was all around me. Wonderful life, and here, for a moment, I actually wanted it to end.

So there I stood. Staring at nothing but everything and then a thought popped out of no-where, what did I do to deserve ending up here? On top of a fucken cliff, freezing me ass off. Was there this huge unknown force out there that hated my guts? What did I ever do to deserve this torture? And I just stood there, staring out into the ocean wondering if I never came here, would my life be any different? What if I had jumped off the cliff, would that have made a difference as well? Did that unknown force have another plan for me? Would I been able to live a normal supernatural free life? Of course, because there is always another path but for me, there was always a new path a head, but at this very moment I could only think of 2 paths for me. 1 was to move on or 2. Continue this pain that Edward inflicted me with and it made me angry. I was livid, fury was burning in me. Edward Cullen was going to pay for what he did. Karma will hit him with everything it has.

"I NEVER WANTED THIS! I NEVER WANTED YOU IN CONTROL! WHY ARE YOU STILL CONTROLING ME, EVEN WHEN YOU ARENT HERE!? WHY? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! DO YOU HATE ME? ARE YOU EVER GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled to nothing in particular. "please" I whispered. I heard rustling in the background but paid no mind to it.

"Who's doing what to you? Wanna explain yourself princess?" Someone said behind me. I whipped my head around so fast I swear I heard my neck crack.

"It's none of your fucken business. So why don't you run back into the woods and go find Little Red Riding Hood, mutt" I said.

"Ngaww, does the little Princess want the big scary wolf to go away?" Paul said faking sympathy and with heavy sarcasm "Well guess what? I'm not. So are you going to tell me who and what you're talking to and about? And most importantly why are you up here, all alone?" he said, suddenly angry.

"Like you care anyways, why you here anyways" I asked.

"Just here to check up on the little princess everyone loves so dearly. You shouldn't be up here alone, people will worry." Paul said sitting down on the edge of the cliff, "you know, you're not alone?" he said softly, his eyes softening, just a little bit.

"Well I feel alone" I sighed, sitting down next to him. We sat there for a while, in silence, it wasn't awkward, and it was comfortable. I waited for him to say something, anything.

We probably only sat there for a good half an hour before he said "Well, don't feel alone, because you've Jacob and the whole pack, so don't say you feel alone. You're never truly alone."

I barked a laugh. "It's a feeling Paul, I could be in a room with millions and millions of people, but I would still feel alone. Have you ever thought what it would be like if there had been no supernatural beings in the world?" I asked curious about what he would answer.

He was quiet for a second before answering "Nah, because I can't imagine my life without the pack so I'm grateful. We're one huge family so no-one is ever left out, even Leah and you. You're pack believe it or not."

"Huh, really?" I sighed. We once again sat in comfortable silence. Then he had to open his big mouth again.

"You know, I haven't seen my mother in 11 years. She's never bothered to call or send a birthday card. So I grew up basically with Jared's mum as my mum. My dad is a drunken mess so when I finally turned 18, I moved out. I was so fucken ecstatic when I finally got out of that hell hole" (A/N: the Paul in my story is 19, a year older then Bella)

I didn't want to push him further by asking about his mother so instead I said the only thing I could think of, "really?" I said "How'd you get the money to get your own place? Isn't it like a lot of money to get a house yourself?"

"Not really. I mean my mother sends me money every month or so, so I guess I had enough to buy a house, as for rent when you live on the res and your occupation is to protect the tribe from blood-suckers you don't have to pay for rent" he scoffed. "Come on, or Jacob and Sam are going to be worried about you" Paul said standing up extending a hand to help me up.

"Thank you"

Paul seemed amused when I said it, "for what?"

"For just being here and telling me that" I explained.

"It's fine. I'm not as mean and hot-headed as everyone thinks you know. If you ever need to get away from Jacob, you know where to find me" Paul said before leaving me in front of The Black's house. I walked through the door, and was faced with 3 solemn men.

"What happened? No one is hurt right?" I said beginning to sound alarmed.

"No, baby, of course not. It's H..H..arry. His… his..." Charlie said before wrapping his arms around me and crying. I felt so bad. There I was in my own bubble of sorrow, when one of my dad's best friend and the man who was like an uncle to me was dead. I felt horrible. For once the pain Edward caused me disappeared into thin air. But not all the pain was gone, it was dulled, and only the pain of Uncle Harry's death was left in my heart.

We sat there for god knows how long, until Charlie stood up and said it was getting late. The drive back was uncomfortable because I didn't, no I couldn't react properly to Harry's death, I couldn't comfort Charlie, yet inside, I knew I had to deal with it somehow, I knew that I had to comfort Charlie and the Clearwaters even if they didn't want my comfort. I had to help somehow.

PAUL POV

We were running our patrol when Quil came across a scent.

_"Fuck, it's the red headed Leech" -_Quil howled to alert for the others to know.

_"What's the matter?"_- Sam

_"Red Head Leech"_ I mentally replied trying to follow the trail.

_"FUCK SHIT. FOUND HER."_- Jacob mentally yelled

_"Surround her, don't fucken let her get away this time."_– Sam mentally ordered.

"You should really go check on that precious little girl of yours that you try so hard to protect, I'll have my time with her but it looks like I won't be killing her today if you boys don't go see to her. But, I'm feeling nice today so we'll do this another time mutts" the red hair leech said before taking off.

_"FUCK SHIT! $%^&* she got away again!"_– Jared fumed

_"What does she mean? Where's Bella, Jacob?"_– Sam

_"I don't know, I was suppose to hang with her today, she's probably at my house"_– Jacob

_"Jacob, go back to your house and stay there, Paul, Embry go look for her just encase she's not at the Black's house"_– Sam mentally ordered.

_"Why do I have to go look for the leech-lover?_

_"JUST GO!"_– Sam

I phased back, not wanting to share my thoughts with the whole entire pack. Bella, Bella_fucken_ Swan was a fucken goddess. Pure beauty you wouldn't and couldn't find anywhere else. She wasn't fake or tacky. Not the girls I would normally go for, but man, she was something else. She was out of this world, no man deserved her. Not even me.

I was walking down the beach, when I caught her scent. I never understood why all the guys went crazy over her, until now, it was always tinted with Jacob's or Sam's scent. Her strawberry scent was mouth watering. I was lost in thought thinking about Bella when I heard someone speak.

"I NEVER WANTED THIS! I NEVER WANTED YOU IN CONTROL! WHY ARE YOU STILL CONTROLING ME, EVEN WHEN YOU ARENT HERE!? WHY? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! DO YOU HATE ME? ARE YOU EVER GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE?" the girl yelled. I chuckled when I noticed it was Bella as I got closer I could see she was pissed, and I had to admit, she was turning me on even more than normal.

"Please" I heard her whisper. She sounded so sad, so desperate to find her silver lining, her cloud nine. She was always sad. She was always so lost, I just wanted to bundle her up into my arms and have there always.

For a moment I wondered who she was talking to; no scratch that, who she was talking _about.__ But then I knew, it was always the same person that haunted her, Edward__ fucken __Cullen._I guess the next thing I did was a spur of the moment and I mentally kicked myself. "Who's doing what to you? Wanna explain yourself princess?" I asked, I swear I could hear her heartbeat beat a thousand beats a second, probably out of fear or shock, but it quickly slowed down when she noticed it was me.

"It's none of your fucken business. So why don't you run back into the woods and go find Little Red Riding Hood you mutt" she said. Ouch, that hurt.

She had a heck of a mouth I'll tell you that. Never have I ever heard her say such a profanity, I was taken back a little there, but being the smart-ass that I was I ended up blurting out "ngaww, does the little Princess want the big scary wolf to go away?" smart Paul, real smart. "Well guess what? I'm not. So are you going to tell me who and what you're talking to and about? And most importantly why are you up here, all alone?"

"Like you care anyways, why you here anyways" Oh, baby you don't even know half of it.

"Just here to check up on the little princess everyone loves so dearly." I walked towards her, not realizing that my feet were moving on their own accord, I didn't even realized that was next to her, it seemed stupid for a moment, but I wanted to hug her, to kiss her, I plopped myself down on the edge of the cliff, thing wasn't so scary after you've jumped off it a few times. I stared off into the distance for a few heartbeats, "you know you're not alone?" I mumbled, where the fuck did that come from I thought.

"Well I feel alone" she said, silently sitting down next to me, feet hanging off the edge. I was scared that she was going to fall off, I suddenly had the urge to wrap my arms around her. Why? I have no_fucken_ clue. But I stopped myself before I could do any real damage.

"Well, don't feel alone, because you've Jacob and the whole pack, so don't say you feel alone. You're never truly alone" I said because it was true, she was part of the pack now so there was no reason for her to feel alone.

She barked a laugh before saying, "It's a feeling Paul. I could be in a room with millions of people, yet I would still feel alone. Have you ever thought what it would be like if there been no supernatural beings in the world"

I thought for a moment before answering. I never actually thought about it. I mean being a wolf was natural to me, I felt as though I've been a wolf all my life. "Nah, because I can't imagine my life without the pack so I'm grateful. We're one huge family so no-one is ever left out, even Leah and you. You're pack believe it or not."

"Huh, really?" she sighed, I didn't know whether or not to answer that, but it seemed she wasn't looking for an answer so we just sat in silence again. It was nice. It wasn't uncomfortable.

Before I could stop myself for the second time I said "You know, I haven't seen my mother in 11 years. She's never bothered to call or send a birthday card. So I grew up basically with Jared's Mum as my mum. My dad is a drunken mess so when I finally turned 18, I moved out. I was so fucken ecstatic when I finally got out of that hell whole" I didn't know why, but I had a strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach that I needed to get rid of, and once I said that I felt lighter.

She looked a little confused on what I just shared but instead of asking me a million questions she said "really? How'd you get the money to get your own place? Isn't it like a lot of money to get a house yourself?" Did she just really ask me that?

"Not really. I mean my mother sends me money every month or so, so I guess I had enough to buy a house, as for rent when you live on the res and your occupation is to protect the tribe from blood-suckers you don't have to pay for rent" I scoffed. It was getting pretty late and I didn't want a lecture from Jacob or Same or even worse, the Chief , so I stood up and held out my hand to help her get up. "Come on, or Jacob and Sam are going to be worried about you."

"Thank you" she said almost a whisper that no-normal human could hear, but lucky for me I could hear it loud and clear.

"For what?"

"For just sitting there with me and tell me that" she said.

We reached the Black's house and it was awfully quiet I wondered why. Before I left I said, "Its fine. I'm not as mean and hot-headed as everyone thinks you know. If you ever need to get away from Jacob, you know where to find me" and quickly walking towards Sam's house hoping there would be food.

As I walked in the first thing I smelt was salt water. Tears. "What happened?" I asked looking at Emily who was crying on Sam's shoulders.

"Harry. He had a heart-attack" Sam said gravely.

"Is he okay?" I asked. God, Harry was still pretty young to have a heart-attack.

"He, well, he didn't make it", fuck, of course he didn't make it you _dipshit_. That's why Emily's crying! I mentally kicked myself in the nuts. I went over and gave Emily a hug before going to raid her fridge before leaving I went over and gave Emily another hug, I didn't want to seem like I didn't care, but after what happened today I was freaken hungry. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows. I dreamt of Bella. It was always Bella in my dreams.

Bella.

_Author'sNote: I'm backk guysss! okay not totally, but I've managed to re-edit a few chapters but not write anything, but I feel like writing again, I'm also working on an original story and there are just some days or weeks or months where school just gets in the way of my writing time or I get writer's block, but I am determined to finished this even if I die. I probably won't be updating frequently, I cannot promise you guys that, but I can at-least promise that I will finish this! _

_The next few chapters will just be the same old chapters and they haven't changed much, so you guys didn't have to read this nor do you guys need to read the next few chapters unless I say "OH THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER I PUT IN, YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!"_

_See you guys in a few weeks when I upload the next chapter that has already been edited! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to Stephanie Myers.

I've renamed the story to "_At the cliffs" _use to be_ "A little something called life" _

_(Author's note at the end)_

_Previously;_

_**PAUL POV:**_

_"Harry. He had a heart-attack" Sam said gravely. _

_"Is he okay?" I asked. God, Harry was still pretty young to have a heart-attack. _

_"He, well, he didn't make it", fuck, of course he didn't make it you__dipshit__. That's why Emily's crying! I mentally kicked myself in the nuts. I went over and gave Emily a hug before going to raid her fridge before leaving I went over and gave Emily another hug, I didn't want to seem like I didn't care, but after what happened today I was freaking hungry. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows. I dreamt of Bella. It was always Bella in my dreams. _

_Bella._

**BELLA POV**

When I woke up this morning, at the crack of dawn, I knew I needed to do something for Sue. The Clearwater's have always been family, and I've watched Lilo & Stitch enough to know that family meant that no-body gets left behind or forgotten. So I was going to do whatever I could to make it easier for Sue. Anything I could and I would start by feeding them. Sue was in no shape to be cooking or cleaning so I brought it up myself to do it on her behalf.

Charlie woke up a few hours later while I was cooking up a storm, saying that he was going to the Clearwater's house to help Sue with the funeral plans.

"Hey dad, wait a moment, do you think I could come too? I want to help, in any way I can" I said.

"Sure thing Bells" Charlie said.

We left a few hours later after I had finished cooking and cleaning everything. We managed to fit everything in the back of Charlie's cruiser and Charlie's trunk. When we arrived, the house was a mess. Sue was a shell of her former self, and Leah and Seth were locked up in their rooms.

I couldn't shake off the feeling I got when I entered the house, a house that was used to be happy and bright was no more. It was cold and unhappy.

The first thing I did was made Sue eat something; it looked like she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Was this what I looked like when Edward left me? It was horrible, especially for Charlie. It must have been déjà, seeing his best-friend's wife a former shell of her once happy self.

I walked up the stair case towards what seemed to be Seth's room. When I entered, my heart almost broke at the sight. Seth was curled into a ball sobbing his heart out.

"Seth?" I whispered.

"B-B-el-la?"

"Hey sweetie" I saw walking over to him, pulling him into my embrace.

"It's going to be okay sweetie" I cooed. We stayed like that until I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

I woke up a few hours later, feeling heat surround my body; I was sweating buckets of sweat. I looked around in half a daze and noticed that Leah was also in the bed with me and Seth. I smiled before I felt myself go back to sleep.

**~ THREE WEEKS LATER ~**

The next few weeks were hard, but I made it work, I helped in whatever way I could. Leah and I had rekindled our friendship. I had heard Sam's version to why he left Leah, I also heard Emily's version, but when I heard Leah's side of the story, my heart broke for Leah, no-matter how many times I heard the story, I could feel my heart break for Leah. **(A/N: Leah & Seth are NOT, I repeat, NOT WOLVES. **_**Yet**_**)**

"Let's go out, tonight, just me and you. We can go clubbing; do a little dancing, live a little and all that other stuff. C'mon Leah all you've been doing is mopping around, let's go have some fun before I have to leave to go to college, which, let me remind you, is in a few months!" I pouted, giving her the famous Swan puppy dog eyes that always worked with everyone and everything. Literally.

"I don't know, I think I should stay and look after Seth, I mean his been getting a fever" Leah replied trying, but poorly, to get out of going out.

"OH. COME. ON. Stop using Seth as an excuse! He's going to be fine. His what? 15 years old now, he can look after himself. So let's go out before you're stuck looking after baby Seth! PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!" I begged.

"Fine, fine" chuckling and mumbling something about me acting like a 5 year old. We got dressed in our sexiest outfits, I've been staying with the Clearwater for awhile, so I had some clothes in Leah's room you never know when you might need to change or something. So when we walked out, Seth asked us where we were going, just encase we get into trouble or something. We told him we'll be out and not to wait up.

When we arrived at the club, there was a long line, but lucky for us, I knew a guy who knew a guy who knew the owner of this particular club, and so we got in without having to wait in the line. Score.

We went straight to the bar first. I ordered a cosmopolitan while Leah ordered a margarita. If I was going to dance, especially around horny guys, I needed to at least have a drink or two. I was sipping my drink when finally a good song came on. I dragged Leah away from a guy who was openly flirting with her, but was failing.

"Thank god, what took you so long?" Leah asked.

"Sorry, just admiring the scenery" I said.

"What scenery, we're inside… oh… that scenery" Leah said, finally understanding what I was talking about, looking at the two fine looking specimens I was looking at before. They were almost drool worthy, almost, but not as drool worthy as the pack of-course, but Leah didn't need to know it, personally, I think the pack ruin it for me. I would meet a nice guy, but then I would compare him to the pack, like whether he was buff enough, or not fun to be around with, or if they had a eight pack or not, six pack was acceptable, a four pack was passable.

We danced for while, and then we went and got more drinks, courtesy of some random guys and then we would go back to the dance floor and then drink again and then we would repeat step one and two a few more times.

Last night was _CRAZY_! _Out of this fucken world_! When Leah and I got back to her house it was probably 4 o'clock in the morning. But I didn't remember most of it, when I woke up this morning or well the next day, I had the worst hang over ever, I almost promised to never drink again, _almost. _Leah was back to her happy self, she was smiling again and so carefree, and that was what made it all worth it.

Seth came in the room and handed us some pain killers and a glass of water.

"You guys look like shit" Seth said.

"Stop yelling pleaseee" I moaned.

"Yeah and you sound like shit too" Seth said, turning around and walking out of the room closing the door as gently as possible. I stared at the ceiling for a while, after I finally, almost, kind of got rid of my hangover, I decided I would go make breakfast? Lunch? I'm pretty sure it was Brunch or something, or the meal between lunch and dinner, dunch, linner. Note to self, look up what the meal between lunch and dinner is called, after much hard thinking about what it was called, I decided it was time to eat no matter what time it was, food was my first priority. Leah finally woke up with the help of my good old friend bacon.

"I was starting to wonder if you would ever wake up" I said.

"Yeah well we had a late night, what have you been up to S?" Leah asked.

"Oh, you know the normal 15 year old guy thing" Seth replied chewing on a piece of toast.

"Oh dear lord, I do not need to know that my baby brother has been banging some chick, she better not be in the house, that's just so. URGH" Leah said, almost screaming and spitting out her bacon. Gross.

"OH GOD NO LEE. GAHH! Not that normal 15 year old guy thing! I meant hanging with the guys, playing COD and stuff" Seth said in disgust.

"HAHAH what guys S." I scoffed.

"Okay, very funny B. I do go to school, therefore I have friends. Okay. Just shut up and let me eat." Seth said eating his brunch? Lunch? Dunch? Linner? Or whatever it was called.

"I swear, you eat more and more every day, and your growing, I bet you need some new clothes now" I said.

"I'm a growing boy, now leave me to my bacon" Seth said. I suddenly noticed that Leah was awfully quiet.

"Hey you okay Lee?" I asked.

"Hang-over" Leah just said. As soon as she said that Jacob walked in.

"Hey Seth, Sam wants to talk to you" Jacob said taking Seth's seat as Seth waved a good-bye before walking out the door.

"What does Sam want with Seth?" Leah asked.

"Err. I'm not so sure. He just sent me to go look for Seth. Oh is that bacon?" Jake said, changing the way the direction of the conversation and giving me a weird look. I suddenly knew that Seth had phase. He was so young, and he just recently lost his father, now he had to handle being a wolf as well? Poor kid. I thought. Maybe I could make his favourite or something tonight for dinner. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Jacob talking to me.

"…so what do you think? Bells did you even hear anything I said?" Jacob asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I noticed Leah was no longer in the room. "Can you pass me the butter by the way" Jacob said.

"Sorry, what?" I said snapping out of my daze. "Oh here" handing him the butter.

While he was buttering up his toast, he said "I said we're having a bon-fire tonight, you game? And Embry wants you to bake him an apple pie, I swear that's all he thinks about these days. So what do you think?"

"Oh yeah, of-course I'll make Embry an apple pie, so what's the occasion? And where's Leah?" I asked.

"Oh, she went to go have a shower or something. Anyways, you know I want some Blueberry pie, you haven't made that in a while" Jacob pouted and whined while giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. FINE. You didn't answer my question" I said.

"Sorry, must of slipped my mind, it's just nothing, a pack party you could say. No elders, just the pack, the imprints, some friends. You know a normal back yard party I guess." Jacob shrugged. "Oh and I believe Jarred is craving your Lemon Meringue, so if you don't mind, could you add that to the list of "_Things to bake for the Pack"_, you know Bells, you should open a bakery, right here in La Push. So I can stop by everyday and get a slice of your famous Blueberry Pie"

"I'll think about it. Wait, why don't you just go over to Sue's diner and get a slice of blueberry pie if you're so craving it?" I asked.

"Well duh, they're not like how you make it. To tell you the truth, your baking is the best. Hands down, even Sam and Emily thinks so" Jacob said, giving me his sunny grin.

"Keep sucking up little boy, cause it isn't going to make a difference" I replied.

"I'm not sucking up, and I'm not a little boy, big bad wolf here" Jacob said pointing at his chest.

"Big bad wolf? Am I missing something?" Leah asked sitting down next to Jacob.

"Uh... You know it's just a nick name for each other; he inhales his food like a wolf. You'd actually think he is one. HAHAHA" I laugh cautiously.

"Ha, you're right, you know who else who inhales their food? Seth" Leah said "his been eating a shit load these days."

"It must be something in the water. So lucky it's not happening to us right Leah?" I joked. "Hey Leah any plans today?" I asked

"Yeah I think I might go shopping with a few friends today. Why?" she said.

"**GOOD!** You're going out; I really didn't want to hang around a mopey _you_ all day. Actually _who_ doesn't? So now I don't feel obliged to invite you along to my plans" I joked. "I'm going to spend the day at the beach with Jake and the guys. You know try and get a tan. It's sunny which means this is my kind of day. Oh Jacob, why don't you go ask the guys to meet us at the beach at 2ish?" I pulled on my puppy dog eyes, and with that he couldn't say no.

I spent the next 2 and a half hour baking varies of things for the pack. Jacob came around 2 to help me pack and bring the food to the beach. While he was packing the baked goods into containers and boxes, I walked into the guest room that Sue had set up for me and went and got a few things for the beach before meeting Jacob outside and walking to Sam's house to see the guys inhaling their food like always. We all walked down towards the beach, it was a nice rare sunny day in Forks/La Push. It was nice.

I was sporting a simple dark blue bikini and while Jake was in a black swimming trunk. I was sunbaking when Jake decided that I needed to be coated with sunscreen again because he was scared I'd cook in sun. But I kept reminding him that I didn't get sunburnt easily. But Jacob just gave me a look that said other-wise, alright so I did get sun burn easier than others, not my fault. Some of the guys played football while the others including the imprints played in the water. That left me alone with Paul.

"Hey Paul, do you mind?" I said holding up the bottle of sunscreen, this was the hundredth time I was reapplying it, "Jake would kill me if I forgot."

"Yeah sure I don't mind." He said pouring some sunscreen on my back and massaging all over my body.

"So… why aren't you playing with the guys, you know you don't have to stay and keep me company" I said

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood. Sam had to literally Alpha order me to come today. He has a soft spot for you, you know? Actually everyone does" he replied.

"ngawww. Does that mean you too mutt?" I said

"I guess so…" he laughed we sat there in comfortable silence, it was always silence with us, we didn't know what to say to each other or anything. But it was comfortable and I never felt that I always had to pick a conversation with him. We could always just sit in silence together and nothing would get awkward, that's what I liked about being with Paul.

"I wanted to go to college you know. I got a scholarship for University of Seattle? But then I got turned into a dog, so I can't really leave La Push for a long period of time. Duty Calls you know." Paul suddenly said out of no-where, these were how our conversations went; he or I would either say whatever was on our mind, I think one time our whole conversation consisted of which sandwich was better; beef or turkey.

"You can still go to college you know. I got accepted into the Culinary Art School in New York" I said.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Paul exclaimed. "You're finally getting out of this place; you have to come and visit though. Jake and the whole pack would miss you heaps though. Sam's probably going to cry his eyes out, have you told anyone?"

"Nah, I haven't well apart from Charlie, you, Leah and Seth" I said.

"So New York, that's pretty far away" I said.

"Well, yeah it is, but I can come visit, or you can come visit, this is a great opportunity for me" Bella said.

"So…When are you leaving?"

"In fall" I said, we were back into a comfortable silence, it looked like Paul was trying to take it all in.

"Wow. That's in two months" Paul mumbled. "We have to throw you a going away party before you leave, like an all out party. You need to get laid, and wasted before you leave. You can't go off to College and be inexperienced."

"Will do sir." I just said before Jacob decided to intervene.

"Hey guys, what are you talking 'bout?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Oh nothing" I said trying to drop the topic of college, but Paul had other ideas.

"Oh, Bella has some news, tell him Bella" he said with a sly smiling crossing his face.

I decided, hey two can play at this game so I said the first thing I could come to mind "Oh, I was just telling dear Paulie here, that I was, _Pregnant_" I said, with a sly grin sprawling my face when Paul's face turned shocked, "with his _babies_. Yes I said babies, SUERPISE! I'm having twins" I said. As I turned to look at Paul, I saw the whole pack look at me in shock at what I just said including Jacob. Sam and Jake were growling at Paul, giving him the death stare. Aww always so protective of me I mused.

"How long are you?" Sam asked, growling at Paul.

I started laughing, "I'm joking guys, Sam calm down, I'm not pregnant" I couldn't stop laughing, and their face expression was price-less. "Aw, you guys are too funny." I said before going back to sun baking. I instantly felt a pair of warm arms pick me up and realized it was Sam. He slung me over his shoulder. I squirmed and kicked the air trying to get out of his grasp.

"PUT ME DOWN SAM!" I screamed over and over again hoping I would pop his ear drum. But he wouldn't budge. Suddenly everything happened so quickly the only thing my body recognize was the cold ocean water. It felt like ice was being poured down on me. He had thrown me into the freezing water. That bastard! He is so going to pay for what he did. So throughout the day I thought of a way to get him back, but how… and then out of know where it hit me, _right in the face_. **HIS STOMACH**! I would make everyone dinner so it didn't look like I was doing something against him and at the same time I would announce my news to everyone so no-one thinks it suspicious, and I would spike his food with loads of chilli powder. _Excellent_.

When we got back to Sam's house I told Emily of my plan, she thought it was hilarious, but agreed to help out, just so I didn't look suspicious. We were cooking when Emily had to go to the store and get a few supplies, but in actual fact she was just going to get some super hot chilli powder.

We served Sam first, he asked why, and we told him, that the alpha should always eat first. His face was price-less when he ate his first mouthful of my famous lasagna Kim immediately took a picture of his face before he could rearrange it into a cold stare. Everyone was laughing their ass off except for Sam; he was being a poor sport. We handed him a new plate of lasagna and reassured him that it was safe but he was weary so he ordered Paul to have a bite. When all was safe, he inhaled his food like no tomorrow, alone with every other wolf in the house.

While the pack where chowing down on their meal like a pack of wild animals, the imprints and I were in the living room trying to avoid unnecessary food pieces getting into our hair and clothes. We were talking about the latest gossip, when we heard an ear splitting howl.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was here. No one was on patrol. That only meant one thing. New wolf.

_Author's Note: So... Hi guys, I'm back if you haven't noticed, but I haven't written a chapter in a while, even though I've promised to do so, I've just had a majorly long writers block, but I hope to start writing again. I'm going to hopefully update at least once a month, I can't promise consistency but I can try, if you haven't noticed, I've re-edited the chapter, its longer by like a paragraph and you guys don't need to read the next 10 chapters if you don't want to.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to Stephanie Myers.

_Previously: _

_While the pack where chowing down on their meal like a pack of wild animals, the imprints and I were in the living room trying to avoid unnecessary food pieces getting into our hair and clothes. We were talking about the latest gossip, when we heard an ear splitting howl. _

_I looked around and noticed that everyone was here. No one was on patrol. That only meant one thing. New wolf. _

**BELLA POV**

One second everyone was enjoying themselves, and then the next everyone is running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Literally. All the wolves were on panic mode while all the girls were looking around wondering what was going on.

"Will you all _**fucking **_calm down, normal protocol guys" Sam said, everyone went dead silent. Seeing Sam in action made me feel proud for some strange reason. Odd.

"Jarred, Jacob, Embry and I'll go out to find who just phased, everyone else stay here until we come back" Sam ordered. That left the imprints and I stuck with Paul, Quil and Seth. Seth had phased a few weeks ago, and being as calm as a cucumber that he was, didn't have to stay away from anyone, but he did stay at Sam's house for a while.

I was amazed that Paul didn't complain about being left back. He stood up from where he sat around the dinner table and came and sat next to me. Quil and Seth continued eating while Emily and Kim went off to do the dishes. It was awkward for a little while, tension thick in the air with a mix of concern for their new brother.

"Were you ever going to tell the pack the good news? Or are you just gonna run off when the time comes?" Paul asked

"_Actually, _I was going to tell everyone after dinner, but it seemed a _giant dog_ came in the way of my plans" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

Paul chuckled and said "Yeah, well things happen, nothing can be the way you planed it."

"True that" I just said. We were sitting back in comfortable silence when Emily asked us if we wanted some desert. The chocolate devil cake that Emily made was sex in my mouth. It was… URGH WORDS COULD NOT DISCRIBE HOW I WAS FEELING ABOUT THIS CAKE RIGHT NOW. It was just the most pleasurable and delicious _**fucken**_ cake I have ever eaten.

About around 10pm Paul and I were just mucking around and talking about nothing at all like we always did when 4 worn out grown men stumbled through the threshold and practically fell either on the ground or on the couch.

"Where is your new brother?" Emily asked ready to welcome the new pack member with open arms.

"What happened?" Kim asked noticing the silent conversation the boys were having.

"You guys hungry?" I asked, seeming as though it was important to ask them before they answered anymore questions.

"YES" they said in unison, jumping up from where they were previously. I stood up and helped Emily and Kim sort out some food for the 4 men. We bought the food in as the boys were just sitting up from their previous position.

"So…?" Kim simply said.

"Shh. We're eating babe, give us a moment with this glorious food" Jarred said, making everyone in the room laugh. We waited till Sam, Jarred, Jacob and Embry to finish eating before we all started questioning them.

"So… what happened?" Kim asked.

"Well, obviously someone phased babe" Jarred said still chewing on some bread.

"_Well, _we know that, but _what happened?" _Kim said again, this time Jarred understood.

"Well, someone phased, god it took ages for her to phase back. Well at first it was a huge shocker, it took a while for the shock to die down, and then she went and started attacking us, we didn't even get a chance to tell her to calm down or anything for that matter" Jarred said.

"Wait. Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say _her? _As in a _**girl**_?_"_ I said thinking I misheard.

"You heard right Bells" Jacob said.

"Okay okay, so a girl phased, who exactly is she?" Emily said eager to find out whom.

"Leah" they all simply said as if it was no surprise. I guess that's what you get when you spend around 6 hours with her.

"Oh wow" Kim and I said together.

"Ya shitting me" Paul said

"Seriously?" Quil said.

"WHAT?" Emily and Seth both screamed, I noticed every pack member flinched at the pitch.

"It is a surprise when you think about it. I mean I think Sam almost shit himself when he heard it was Leah's thought we heard instead of some guys. But considering my family, the Uley's, Clearwater's and the Ateara's have the most strongest wolf blood line, but the fact that it was a girl that phased shocked the hell out of us" Jacob said simply like it was nothing important.

"Huh" I simply said.

"Speaking of blood lines" Quil said "and I don't know why I should tell you this, I just have a gut feeling I should, better now than never you know, but you're my distant cousin, by blood of course or something like that, really don't want to go into details. But the Swans are considered part of the tribe. True fact" Quil said seriously.

"WOW. Never in a million years would I think I was related to Quil" I said. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, since we're a pretty small tribe, half of us are all somehow related to each other, whether it's through marriage or blood" Sam shrugged.

"Double wow" I just said. I don't think anyone else had anything to say, so we all mutually decided to stay silent.

"Seth, I think you should go home, talk to your sister or something" Sam said "You have patrol in the morning though and take Leah with you. Paul and Quil you've got patrol now. Jacob go and take Bella home, Charlie is probably getting worried" and with that everyone said their good bye and went their way.

**SAM POV**

"_What the fuck is this? I HAVE A TAIL AND FUR. OMG THIS MUST BE A NIGHTMARE." _a female voiced shouted.

"_Okay okay, calm down, who are you?" _– Embry

"_Who the fuck was that?" _the voice said.

"_Leah?" _The voice sounded family, fuck it is her. SHIT! WHY THE FUCK IS SHE A WOLF?! Sweet Jesus and all that is holy. I think I almost shitted myself when I heard her voice.

"_Sam?" – _Leah "_WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?! ARE YOU FUCKEN SHITTING ME?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME !? GOD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SO I CAN RIP YOU BALLS OFF YOU FUCKER"_

"_WOW" _– Jacob_ "someone hates Sam"_

"_Shut up Jacob" _

"_Jacob?" _– Leah "_What is this fuckery?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?! GOD HAVE I GONE CRAZY?! MAYBE I HAVE! MAYBE THIS IS THE RESULT OF ME SULKING OVER DAD'S DEATH! BELLA WAS RIGHT. I DID END UP GOING CRAZY"_

"_Will you calm down" _I said in frustration. God she needs to calm her tits I thought. I head Jake, Embry and Jarred chuckle at my thought.

"DEAR LORD. I AM GOING INSANE I TELL YOU. I'M TALKING TO MY SELF, AND I'M HEARING PEOPLE'S THOUGHTS. I MUST BE CRAZY" –Leah

"_This is going to be fun isn't it?" _–Jarred

**~4 hours later ~**

Fuck, we finally got her calmed down enough for her to actually phase back for a while, but then when she saw me she almost mauled me to death when she phased again. I ordered her to go run some laps, get use to the smell and the patrol route and then go home and have some rest.

We were worn out, 4 hours didn't seem that long, but when it came to Leah she made it seem as though it was 1 whole year. Time ticked slower and slower and I thought I saw a little bit of grey fur in my midnight black fur. I was so scared I made Jarred check if he saw anything.

We decided to walk on two feet, since it took longer and gave us time to keep our thoughts to ourselves.

One by one, we walked through the door and collapsed everywhere, on the floor, on the couch and I think Jacob feel onto Bella's lap, I was going to growl at him but I was to god damn tired. So I just laid there, faced down. I head Emily and Kim asking questions but my mind didn't process it and neither did the others, but when Bella mentioned food, everyone perked up.

Hungry as a pack of wolves was an understatement. Okay it wasn't, but it sounded good right? We were hungry, having Leah's thoughts joint our pack was frustration which uses a lot of energy, which made us even more hungry then usual. I think we could've eaten an elephant, _each_, the food just kept on coming and we just kept eating until we were full and once we had our fill we were going to answer any questions they asked.

We talked, we talked about Leah, and we talked about somehow Bella being part of the tribe, why? No clue, Quil had to bring it up. Maybe something was going to happen to her. He was never serious unless his _wolf_ had something he needed to get out, so I'm assuming Bella will be a big part of our lives, wait wasn't she already? I felt like a protective older brother towards her and I'm sure some of the guys felt the same. I looked at her. She was sitting next to Paul; they looked good together, like two puzzle pieces. He kept stealing glances at her and then I saw it. I saw it in his eyes. The way he looked at her it was love, it was admiration. It was like he imprinted on Bella, but how was it that we all didn't know? There was something strange right there and I was going to do some _"older brother" _investigation. I was sure everyone saw the look Paul was giving Bella, even Jacob and he didn't even mind. Interesting.

**~ONE WEEK LATER~**

A week had passed everything settled down with Leah phasing, but she was still a pain in the ass no matter what. Leah and Bella were as thick as thieves, always playing tricks on everyone before I had to Alpha order Leah and give Bella a long lecture from the top of my head which probably made no sense at all.

By the end of the week Bella had gotten tired of me and the whole pack with the exception of Paul and Leah staring at her.

"What do you guys keep staring at? Do I always have something on my face or something?" Bella asked.

"What? Oh, no… we were… just… um…" Quil said.

"We were just… um…" Jarred tried to continue.

"… Admiring your beauty" Jacob finished.

"Pifft. If you boys were so called "_admiring my beauty"_"emphasizing with quotation marks"then you would all be in awe. But you guys look like you're watching something intently like something big is going to happen. So care to fill me in or…?" Bella said. At that moment Paul & Embry decided walk in.

"What you guys talking about? Quil, Jacob you guys have patrol by the way. Seth just went home to get some rest" Embry said.

"Oh nothing Bella here was just saying that she wanted to go to the beach. But… Seeing as though it looks like it's going to rain, I think maybe we should postpone it. Right Bella?" I said giving Bella a look.

"Utter bull shit" Bella mumbled before saying "yeah what he said" storming off to go help Emily with the cooking.

"Don't think I didn't hear the first part of the conversation. Really? "_Admiring her beauty_"? Got anything else that's lame to say?" Paul said, everyone was looking embarrassed especially Jacob. Jacob and Quil made an excuse about having patrol because currently no-one was out there just to avoid Paul's question. Paul glared at us waiting for an answer.

"No" we all mumbled.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you guys have been acting" Paul said.

"Acting like what?" Jarred asked

"Like your waiting for something miraculously good to happen" Paul said in return.

"Have you noticed, Belly? She looks different? Don't you think? We're just wondering what's different that's all" I said.

"_Really?"_ Paul said, not believing a word I said.

"Scouts honour" I said.

"You're not a scout" Jarred Laughed.

"Fuck off" I said whacking him in the head.

"Dinners ready boys" we heard Bella yell from the kitchen, sometimes she forgets that we're supernatural wolves and have supernatural hearings, that's what we love about her, she treats us like normal people and not people who explode into huge fur balls. We all gathered around the dining room sitting down, with plates in front of us. Delicious. Bella's famous lasagne.

"I have announcement" Bella said after we've eaten our full, "I'm leaving-"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled except Paul, Leah and Seth.

"Well, gosh guys, if you let me finish I would've told you the reason, I got accepted to the Culinary Art School in New York, and I'm leaving in… 7 weeks" Bella said.

"THAT'S GREAT BELLA!" I yelled out. I was truly happy for Bella, but I had hoped she would go to Seattle or Port Angeles for college or somewhere close, but she was finally getting out of this place and doing what she wanted to do, even if it meant attending a Culinary school in New York. Something inside me felt uneasy as Bella said that though, she looked sad somehow, but I ignored it.

"So does that mean you're going to take up that idea? Embry asked.

"What idea?" I asked.

"Well, Jacob suggested that I open up my own bakery or something or a little café would be nice, so I got thinking about opening something like that in Port Angeles, but I love it here in La Push so I'm thinking, when I finish in 2-3 years I want to move down here and open a bakery or even a restaurant and I was hoping that Emily would help out. I mean you don't have to Emily if it's too much to ask" Bella said looking at Emily waiting for her response; actually everyone was waiting for Emily's response.

"I think that's great, I can take some accounting and business classes at the community college in Port Angeles or online and while you're gone I can look for places, it will great, and we can get the boys to help out too" Emily said.

"OH MY GOD?! REALLY?!" Bella squealed, and then she did the most stupidest thing we've ever seen her do. She did a little dance, jumping up and fist pumping the air from time to time while saying "We're going to open a shop! We're going to open a shop!"

After Bella had finished her little "_dance" _she quickly composed herself remembering where she was. It was adorable. Everyone was laughing at her and she had turned a crimson red, which just made us laugh even harder. About half an hour later we stood up from the ground, yeah somehow we ended up on the floor. We decided to watch a movie. It took us an hour to decide what movie to watch, the girls wanted to watch _Dear John,_ while the guys wanted to watch _Get him to the Greek_, eventually the girls decided they needed some comedy instead of some sappy love story. When we finished the movie, Bella turned to Emily, Kim and Leah and said "Hey, Charlie is going to be away for the weekend, how about we have a girl's night? No boys."

"Yeah that sounds great, I need some time away from the boys" Leah said, Emily and Kim agreeing.

"Alright, how about you guys come to my house around 10 tomorrow? And we'll go up to Seattle grab some lunch do some shopping and then grab dinner and come back to my house? Does that sound okay with you guys?" Bella asked. The girls nodded in unison, Kim was practically jumping up and down, poor Jarred had to restrain her. The pack and the girls said goodbye before heading home and calling it a night. Finally Emily and I were alone.

The next day was a mess. Emily was running around the house like a chicken whose head go chopped off. She was throwing clothes around everywhere trying to find the perfect clothes to wear for the shopping trip Bella had planned. This was the first time Emily would be going out of Forks without me.

Emily was really excited to be going, and I was truly happy for her. Bella made everyone feel accepted, she acted as though the supernatural didn't exists in her little bubble of normalcy and she pulled everyone into her little bubble, making us all feel normal even if it was just for a little while and I think that's why everyone loves her, because she doesn't make you feel different, she didn't treat people like they were different like they were not the norm, she didn't cower or tremble when she was near us. She treated us how we wanted to be treated and we wanted normalcy.

I was actually relived to have an Emily free day today. I needed my man time.

After doing many men things I decided it was lunch time, it was twelve, that's roughly lunch time, I wondered over to the fridge… left over lasagne from last night score! I thought.

The pack came over a few hours later, and they were hungry. There was nothing in the fridge to eat and without Bella or Emily cooking for us, we had to fend for ourselves.

"Sammmmmmmmmmm, I'm hungry!" Quil whined.

"Yeah, well so are the rest of us" I said.

"Make something Sam" Quil said.

"Does it look like I'm your mum?" I said giving Quil a look that said '_son, I wouldn't answer that question unless you want me to beat you to death' _but being the idiot that he was answered anyways.

"Yes"

Jarred, Paul and Jacob had to restrain me from strangling Quil to death.

"Why don't we just go over to Bella's house and check if she would feed us?" Seth suggested.

Why not I thought, so we all headed to Bella's house, when we arrived we were all nervous about going to the door. We looked like a bunch of weirdos pushing each other to go to the door. Quil being the heroic guy offered to go instead. Good luck surviving Bella's wrath. Then Quil decided he didn't want to lose his family jewels by interrupting sacred girl time, so he made Seth go instead.

"Hi Bella" Seth said giving Bella puppy dog eyes.

"Ngawww Sethy, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I'm hungry" Seth said looking bashful.

"Ngaww, poor thing, come in, you poor little thing didn't Sam feed you?" Seth shook his head and looked at us and smirked before entering the house. Bastard. We all thought.

We all stood outside, we could hear Seth being treated like a prince.

"Seth, do you want anything else?" Kim asked.

"Do you want some more Seth?" Emily asked.

"Ngaw you poor thing, you look a little tense, here let me give you a massage" Bella offered.

Definitely a bastard.

Jacob couldn't take it anymore, so he stormed towards the door and knocked. He waited for a second before Bella opened the door. All Jacob had to do was pout and complain about how hungry he was and he was inside. Double Bastard.

Embry was next and his trick was to pout and use his puppy dog eyes and he was in.

Paul just walked up to the door and smirked at Bella and he and Jarred were in. I felt like it was an exclusive club and you had to had a certain characteristic to be able to get invited in. So I walked towards the door and knocked. Bella opened the door and let me in, well that was easy.

Quil was last and unfortunately he wasn't easily accepted as we were. He literally went down on his knees and begged for Bella to let him in. Eventually she let him, but there wasn't much food for him to eat when he was allowed in.

"Okay fuck you all" Quil said while stuffing himself with food, "you made me grovel and beg. Not cool, not cool at all" Quil complained while eating.

"Yeah yeah, keep complaining fat ass" Embry said, "no-one cares."

"Harsh Emb, Harsh words my friend, you wound me" Quil said, putting a hand over his heart, "right here" he patted his chest of emphases.

"Just shut up and eat fat boy" Embry said causing us to all laugh.

The rest of the night was spent relaxing and watching a few movies, the guys wanted to watch '_the Hangover'_ while the girls wanted to watch some mushy romantic movie. In the end we watched the girl's sappy movie first and then we watched Hangover.

"Dude, we need to rent Hangover 2, I hear it's better than the first one" Quil said.

"We're totally renting that" Seth said.

"I don't know… I don't feel comfortable with Seth watching something like that" Bella said.

"But Bellllllaaaaaa" Seth whined, "I'm old enough, I'm turning 15 in a few months."

"Fine, we'll watch it next week, but at Sam's house" Bella said.

"Excuse me?" I said, not believe what I just heard.

"Well it is logical. Only your house or my house or Jacob's house will fit everyone in their living room. Don't be such a downer Sam" Bella said, ending that discussion until further notice.

_Author'sNote: HIII GUYS! It has certainly been awhile, as some of you guys know, I'm re-editing "At the Cliffs" to make it alittle long and a little more interesting i guess. For while now, I've been having writers block and I still do and I apologize, but you'll have you wait awhile for another chapter. ON ANOTHER NOTE, ITS CHRISTMAS HERE IN AUSTRALIA SO I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY HOLIDAY AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (CAUSE NOT EVERYONE CELEBRATES CHRISTMAS, LIKE ME)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to Stephanie Myers.

__Author'sNotes: You guys probably thought it was a miracle that I finally posted up chapter 3 after months of not posting, but here I surprise you again with another chapter, think of it as a present from me to you for all your wonderful support. I wish you all have safe and happy holiday and hope you guys have a happpy new year!__

_Previously:_

"_Dude, we need to rent Hangover 2, I hear it's better than the first one" Quil said._

"_We're totally renting that" Seth said._

"_I don't know… I don't feel comfortable with Seth watching something like that" Bella said._

"_But Bellllllaaaaaa" Seth whined, "I'm old enough, I'm turning 15 in a few months."_

"_Fine, we'll watch it next week, but at Sam's house" Bella said._

"_Excuse me?" I said, not believe what I just heard._

"_Well it is logical. Only your house or my house or Jacob's house will fit everyone in their living room. Don't be such a downer Sam" Bella said, ending that discussion until further notice. _

**BELLA POV**

When the guys arrived one at a time today, especially when the first person to show up at my door step was Seth, we instantly knew that the guys were hungry. So we decided to play with them a little bit, make them sweat a little, especially Quil.

Us girls wanted to watch '_The Wedding Planner'_, while the boys wanted to watch '_the Hangover', _but in the end we decided that we would watch the girl's movie first and then we'll watch the boys. The Hangover was, I have to admit, pretty funny in a weird way.

Quil started talking about watching the Hangover 2, Seth was excited, he was always excited about everything, about watching the next instalment, but I refused to let Seth watch it after what I saw, I knew that the second one would be just as bad, but I couldn't say no when Seth did the cute puppy dog eyes. It was the cutest, I could never say no to that.

The guys made too much of a mess, so I suggested, no more like demanded, that we do it at Sam's house, more room. But I guess Sam didn't like that idea, but I didn't care at the moment, I just did want it at my house and Sam has never said no to me, ever.

The pack ended up leaving around midnight leaving us girls doing all the girly things like gossiping and doing our hair and nails.

It was a fun night, just hanging out with the girls and listening to what the latest gossip was. It felt good to be socialising again.

As my time before I left Forks & La Push for New York grew near, Paul and mine's relationship had developed a little more. We started off with hating each other, but as days and weeks passed we had gotten to know each other better. He became my friend, then my best friend and then the brother that I could count on. But somewhere in my heart, I knew that wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want Paul as a brother, I wanted more. I wanted to be happy. I had finally gotten over _"douchward"_ as Paul likes to call him.

We were sitting on the couch, me sitting on his lap, just talking like always while watching a movie with the pack. We were always unconsciously touching yet we never noticed until Quil pointed it out.

"Hey man, do you mind keeping your dirty hands off my baby sister" Quil said to Paul.

"Excuse me? My dirty hands? If I recall, you've been fantasizing about Bella doing all these nasty things to you, and you're accusing me of touching her?" Paul said in return

"Well yeah. Wait, haven't you noticed?" Quil said

"No? Noticed what?"

"Get to the point Quil" I said feeling irritated.

"You haven't noticed? Really? They way you guys gravitate towards each other? Always touching? It's like you two imprinted or something" Embry said like it was the simplest thing ever.

"It's true. We thought you knew. Actually we thought you were just trying to keep it a secret from us" Jacob said. That had explained all the staring coming from the pack. They were observing us. Typical.

"Well have you?" I asked looking up at Paul.

"I… I don't know" Paul said not making eye contact with me "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel as though you're a part of me that's missing from me. When you go home at night I feel so empty, like there's a part of me missing, but when you're near me, like right now, sitting on my lap, I feel somewhat complete." That was one of the most romantic things I have ever heard come out of his mouth in all the time I spent with him.

"Paul" I whispered, my hand cupping his cheek as I leaned forward but instead got interrupted when I heard a chorus of '_awws_' and '_ngawws' _

A deep blush appeared on my face when I remembered that the pack was watching our every move.

"They just had to ruin everything good don't they?" I said to low for normal humans to hear, walking out the living room to the kitchen to grab a cup of water or maybe a can of coke if there were any.

"I take that as an offence!" Seth yelled.

"Good" I yelled back cracking open a can of coke and rum that Sam always had around.

"You better not be drinking Bella" Sam yelled.

"Well I am! Am I not allowed to drink a liquid of some from? Do you want me to get dehydrated? Don't get your panties in a bunch, geez woman, Emily tame your dog" I yelled back receiving a few chuckles. And then I had an Idea. I put the can down on the table.

"LEAH!" I yelled walking towards the living room, "We'll be back, oh Sam I'm in the mood for a bonfire" I said leaving the house with Leah following. Once we were out of hearing range, well for the wolves I simply said "Alcohol" instantly understood. We came back with around 10 bottles of Vodka, 10 bottles of Tequila, a few mixers like orange juice and coke,and a few girly drinks for the girls. I was just as good as holding my alcohol as the next person, I had pretty good metabolism so I didn't get drunk as easily.

"PARTY TIME BITCHES!" I yelled walking through the door with 4 bottles of Vodka, calling out to Embry and Quil to help Leah.

Quil, Paul and Jacob had called a few people and in a few minutes Sam's house was full of teenagers to young adults. We let Quil and Embry man the bar, Jacob became the official DJ for the night.

I was making my rounds, making sure that everything was okay and there was no funny business, when I spotted Mike fucken Newton coming my way. Someone must have invited him, so I spent the rest of the night avoiding him as best as I could. I tried dancing with any of the available pack members so I wouldn't have to dance with Mike, I knew Mike was secretly scared shitless of the pack cause of how huge they were so when I was with one of them, I was in the safe zone.

After a few hours, and a lot of drinks, everyone started to go home. The pack was the only one left and we decided to sit around the still flaming bon fire all doing shots,Emily decided to sit out on this one and decided to stick with beer. We were all pretty wasted, including Emily and she only had a few beers, Kim was a wild drunk and declared that we were playing Truth or Dare.

"Alright people, I'll go first, Jacob, Truth or Dare" I said pointing to Jacob.

"Dare, give me what you've got" Jacob said.

"I dare you to… I dare you to skinny dip into the ocean" Kim said hiccupping. Jacob ran to the water removing his shorts and jumped into the water and came back out after a minute.

"Alright, Leah, truth or –"

"Dare" Leah said.

"Okay okay. I dare you to… make out with Quil… For 5 minutes" Jacob said.

"A little childish don't you think Black?" Leah said, walking towards Quil, they made out for 2 minutes, but time didn't matter at this point.

"Okay Bella, Truth or dare?" Leah asked.

"Dare, give it to me bitch" I said.

"Dare you to make out with Kim" and I did, I could tell that some of the boys were turned on; it was funny, because all of them were trying to readjust their pants trying to look unaffected.

We continued to play truth or dare until the wee hours when there was only me and Paul left awake, everyone was asleep, Jacob's head was on my lap sleeping and my head was on Paul's shoulder, his arms around my waist like his life depended on it and if he let go I would leave him, I could tell he was sleepy, but it seemed that if he closed his eyes long enough and when he would open it again, I would be gone.

"Paul, sleep" I said.

"Hmm… I'm not tired" he murmured fighting to keep his eyes open. We sat in silence. I was too deep in thought to notice Paul had fallen asleep, his cheek resting on top of my head. I was mindlessly combing through Jacob's hair, I loved Jacob's hair, it was always so silky soft, I wondered what kind of conditioner he used.

Paul had been acting strangely, ever since I told him I was leaving he had been a little clingy, it was cute. He was always by my side, touching me and holding me whenever possible and it didn't even bother Jacob and Sam. _Weird_. Neither did my little boys, Colin and Brady. They had phased recently, it was horrible, they were only 14 and to phase so young and take on so much responsibility I took it in me to look after them, make sure they were properly fed, handed in all their homework in time and everything. I was like a mother to them. Their parents had died in a car crash only a few years back and so they lived with their grandmother on the reservation, and of course with her being so old she knew about the wolves.

Sitting here, watching two of my favourite boys sleeping, I felt content, it was nice. I felt like a mother watching over her children, but that was weird in away, Jacob was like an older brother to me, but Paul, god Paul was different. I wanted something more than friendship, I wanted to be with him, but I was too afraid that the feelings weren't mutual.

I couldn't sleep, maybe it was because there was so much on my mind, and so instead of trying to fall asleep, I sat there watching the sky, the midnight blue fading into a beautiful orangey red reflecting off the water, this was a truly beautiful sight. Eventually Jacob stared to stir. I didn't want him to wake up just yet, so I started singing a song that I recently found on YouTube.

_Baby just drop the problems and don't worry about a thing__  
><em>_Tilt your head back and listen to me sing__  
><em>_Get lost in the simple melody__  
><em>_Baby it's you and me, you and me.__Drowsy eyes, saying goodnight__  
><em>_This is your lullaby.__  
><em>_Take a breath, lay your head down__  
><em>_Baby I'm right here, don't worry you're safe and sound__Our hearts beating in perfect harmony__  
><em>_Our breaths create an amazing symphony__  
><em>_Imagine our fingers intertwined__  
><em>_Your body against mine__Visualize the perfect evening__  
><em>_Pure love, an indescribable feeling__  
><em>_We can drop the stress and kickback__  
><em>_So close your eyes, and relax__Baby just drop the problems and don't worry about a thing__  
><em>_Tilt your head back and listen to me sing__  
><em>_Get lost in the simple melody__  
><em>_Baby it's you and me, you and me._

_(Kim Vallido© - Untiled Lullaby)_

Eventually Jacob went back into his deep slumber.

"You should sing more" said a sleepy voice.

"Awww fuck. PAUL!" I screamed jumping slightly when I had heard his voice; I instantly looked down to make sure Jacob wasn't startled awake, nope still sleeping like the dead.

"Crap Paul, when did you wake up" I whispered harshly.

"I've been a wake for a while" He said.

"And you didn't tell me because…?" I said

"Cause you looked beautiful. What's going in that pretty mind of yours? Paul asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly, I probably looked like a tomato at this point. He chuckled at my facial expression.

"Well, whatever it was I hope it was me you were thinking about" Paul said jokingly. I laughed cautiously. Not sure of what to say because to be honest I was thinking about him, I was always thinking about him. He never left my mind, and I went crazy if I wasn't near him or I haven't seen him for a while. Normally Charlie would send me down to La Push when I went all psycho.

For a moment, Paul had locked eyes with mine and all I could see was him, nothing else, nothing else mattered, because all I could see was him. I could see the love in his eyes love. Pure love and admiration and for some strange reason I felt a pull, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to be close to him, I wanted a life with him. And I did, out lips locked for a moment, I felt him pull me closer, wrapping both arms around my waist pulling me to sit on his lap. Totally forgetting Jacob and his head made a thumping sound as it hit the ground. He was still sleeping.

We continued to kiss like our life depended on it, and if I was honest it felt un-_fucken_-believable. It was one of those kisses where you think "_damn, this is good, I never want this to end_" and at some point when out lips met I swear I could see firework. He had deepened the kiss; it became more heated, until we heard someone clearing their throat in the background. We reluctantly pulled apart, looking at the culprit.

"It would be nice, if you guys would do that" Jacob said, waving his hands between me and Paul "in the confinements of your own places. And Bella, drop me softly or at least move my head next time I think I got a bump or something" Jake said rubbing his head.

"Sorry Jake" I said sheepishly. Paul just chuckled and shaking his head from side to side. I smacked him on the chest regretting it the moment my hand made contact with his chest.

"Oww" I said nursing my hand "seriously I thought the Cullen's were supposed to be made of rock or something." Jacob and Paul just laughed in unison.

"You guys are funny. Really funny" I yelled at them before standing up and storming off to go to my car. God, what idiots, didn't even ask if I was okay. Jerks didn't even bother to say sorry. God what do I bother? WHY?! Maybe if I just went home, had a nice warm shower or maybe even a bath I would feel better. Yeah that would do, or maybe I should go for a run, I haven't done that in a while, it used to always calm me back in Phoenix. Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll go have a quick run before taking a nice long much needed warm bath.

You know that saying _out of sight out of mind? _I had completely forgotten about the kiss. Literally, not until Emily had asked me what it was like to kiss Paul the next day, I hadn't spoken to either Jacob or Paul since the other day. Crap, I couldn't believe I had forgotten that. I decided to keep quiet. Telling her how it felt would only fuel her inner gossip. Fork's was a small town and I didn't want everyone to start planning the Chief's only daughter's wedding.

Did I even hear myself right? This was what I wanted right? To kiss Paul, to maybe being with him, but _no _I wanted to keep quiet. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME! I yelled at my inner self. _Inner self, _I've completely went all spiritual like Renée. I snickered. Loudly I might add, that earned me a questioning look from Emily, I just shook my head signalling to her that it was nothing. I was so deep in thought I hadn't heard the boys walk though.

"Bella? Bell-aaahhhh" some said waving a hand in front of my face. I instantly came out of my thoughts and smacked the hand away.

"Was that necessary?" I asked looking at the person who was stupid enough to interrupt my thoughts, it was Paul.

"Yes" he simply said.

"Well, you can go fuck yourself, because obviously you're not needed here pup" I snapped at him, I was still mad at him, why? No clue, but I felt as though I needed to be mad at him.

"Did you just dismiss me? Really Bell, that's low" Paul said.

"Really Paul, are you sure you want to fuck with me today? Because right now I'm mad enough to rip your balls off and force feed them to you. Do you want that to happen? Cause so help me God I will" I screamed, storming out. When I reached home, I realised why I was so moody today, great. I was on my period. Perfect. But hey at least I wasn't pregnant.

For the next three days, I was treated like a princess, since the day I snapped at Paul and almost murdered him with my death glare; all the boys knew not to mess with me until my period was over. One week of hell was truly what I needed to make this week better! YAY GO PERIODS! I thought thick with sarcasm. I really need to stop talking to myself. I might as well go crazy now. I was to leave in like 6 weeks, and I hadn't even started packing. So I thought, Sunday afternoon, nothing better to do, why not start to pack up some stuff? I thought, yeah I'll do that, better now than never. I was in the middle of deciding on what I needed to pack now, and I wouldn't need later when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come on in" I said. I heard the door creak open, but heard no footsteps; I instantly knew it was one of the wolves.

"Hey" I heard Sam say sitting down on my bed.

"Hey" I said turning around to a room full of half naked men. Odd I thought. "So… what do you want? Cause as you can see I'm busy." I said waving my hand in front of my luggage.

"Sure you are Bells. Just wanted to check up on you that's all" Jarred said.

"Ah-huh, you do this all the time when you're trying to change my mind. I'm positive I want to go to New York, and I want to learn how to cook if that's what you want to know. I want to do this. I really do" I said, trying to convince not only myself, but them as well. For now, I was still unsure if I really wanted to go, but this was a once in a life time chance, I was going off to school to do something I loved. I got accepted into the Culinary Art School in New York. I could be training with the top chefs, and I would be a fool to turn this opportunity down. So I told myself, this was a good thing. I was going to do something that benefited myself and the others as well. I would make everyone proud and that's what I wanted.

"If that's what you want Belly" Seth said.

"It is and I want you guys to be supportive of this. I'll come back during the holidays, I'll call and e-mail you guys' everyday" making a promise to them, "But I'm not leaving for another month or so."

"Wait, I thought you had 6 weeks left" Embry asked.

"Same shit" I said, "c'mon guys, I'm going up there for a few days to get settled in and then I'm going to come back to get the rest my things shipped because sadly I do not trust Charlie with shipping my stuff and then I'll be back whenever I can. I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I there's a tugging in my heart telling me not to leave. But I want to go. This is what I want." I said ending the conversation. They understood and stood up giving me a hug and saying their good byes before leaving my room.

_This is what I want. This is what I want. This is what I want._ I repeated to myself._ This is a chance to leave the old Bella behind and start again. Start afresh. New slate and when I come back I will be different. _But boy was I wrong about that. Fate had other plans for me.


End file.
